


Nightingale

by AmnesiaOriginal



Series: Nightingale [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Swords & Sorcery, Teen Romance, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmnesiaOriginal/pseuds/AmnesiaOriginal
Summary: The Country of Ubril has been around for thousands of years and lived in harmony with its people for generations. Ruled by a select few people called the Council of Ubril, these select few come from wealthy and powerful families. Each generation of these selected families takes on the role of the ruling. As always there are people who wish to live in a monarch-free country and as members of the council begin to disappear mysteriously, they must use their last resource...to arrange a group of the best spies and assassins to track down the cause of these disappearances and put an end to them. The reward is a new life for this criminals as all those selected are Ubril's most wanted.





	1. Young assassins...

**Chapter 1**

_Young assassins..._  
  
The rain poured heavily down onto the young assassin as she searched for a place to rest, she began thinking how today's job went how the man she was working for ran away without paying her. It seemed to happen constantly nowadays, She'd come out empty handed from each new contract in this region.

She began to think to herself  _"Maybe if I moved back into the Plaiye region, I'd be getting paid more."_

 She leaned closer towards her horse as she softly spoke to it, slowly gaining speed. Her dark brown hair flowing in the wind, a tint of a fire red shining through as the moonlight came through. Her eyes began to feel as though they weighed a ton as slowly as she could no longer hold them open, as her horse continued down the gravel road.

Her eyes began to slowly open once again. She jumped up into a sitting position onto her horse, she looked around confused as to where she was, her hand went to her hilt grabbing onto the handle of her dagger. She let out a sigh of relief as she began to come off her horse.

"Well, Well..look who decided to show up," The boy said as she spun around towards the voice of her companion Connor Python, He ran his finger into his short dirty blonde hair as his green eyes looked down onto her. 

She smiled towards him "I'm glad to see you missed me"

Connor chuckled as he began to walk towards her putting an arm around her shoulder as they began to walk together inside the inn across the gravel road. As they walked inside, it felt as though there were eyes burning a hole in her back. Walking towards an empty table, Connor kicked up his legs to the side of the wooden table, he's old brown leather boots covered in mud and small splots of red that she knew was really blood from one of his own contracts.

"How'd your job go this time?" Connor asked, she let out a sigh and began to sink into her seat.

"From that reaction, I can tell it didn't go well again" Connor kicked his legs off the table and leaned in closer to her. 

"Maybe we should start working together again.. I know you wanna do things on your own again but M-" Connor was cut off by her hand.

"Don't be obvious, look over to your left table with the groups of mercenaries." She said as she began to pick at the dirt under her nails.

Connor caught a glimpse of the group of mercenaries watching them from the other side of the room. Soon after some time, a young girl in a blue dress came with two bowls of stew.

"There on the house tonight, after all, staying warm is better than getting sick, " She said smiling and began to lean forward giving them both of view of her breast, Connor obviously understood what was happening but was entertained. 

After a few flirts and touches from the waitress, she finally walked away. 

"You don't need to spend a full hour hitting on her" Melody snapped lightly as she crossed her arms while staring Connor down.

" I can have a little fun once in awhile, and it's not like I was gonna sleep with her. You know I don't have my eyes set on anyone in that way" He said as his eyes filled with worry, he grabbed onto her hand.

"I know, Just don't eat anything she's sending to us......in her left pocket in her apron," She said as Connor saw the tiny bottle of arsenic.

"No waitress could easily get arsenic in this line of work unless someone gave it to her" She continued as she looked over to the mercenaries that we're now walking towards them.

"Melody Chandler, you're coming with us" One commanded she looked towards them and smirked.

"Come and get me" She replied.

"Melody! Behind you" Connor spoke as he jumped from the table knocking down one of the men, who was sneaking behind her. The sound of heels clicking with the wooden floor came rushing towards Melody as she turned around to have the waitress from earlier wrap her apron around Melody's neck and began choking her. Melody grabbed the waitress' hand flipping her over her shoulder slamming her into the floor. Connor was fighting off the other attackers as the only sound that filled the once peaceful inn was screams of the bystanders and the clashing of blades. Melody now fighting once again with the waitress as the girl threw a punch only to be caught by Melody as she once again threw her to the ground but this time caused her to crash into a table and break through causing her to lose concessions.

Melody looked towards Connor seeing that he was surrounded by the mercenaries. Melody started running towards him, jumping onto the table and jumping from each one as plates that were once on them from other customers flew onto the floor. She leaped onto one of the mercenaries' landing onto his shoulders wrapping her legs around his head and then twisting until she heard the satisfying sound of a crack as the body underneath her went limp. Melody snatched the blade out of his hands stabbing another mercenary from behind as the blade roughly went through his chest using as much of her strength battling against the struggle of the man. Melody aggressively pulled it out of his body it as blood began to gush out of the wound covering both the blade and Melody's hands. She turned around to look at Connor as he slit the last of their attacker's throat. Melody was breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her forehead leaving a trail of blood. Connor began walking towards her reaching out.

"Are you alright Mel?" he asked cupping her face gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you-" Melody was cut off as the sound of the inn door burst open she seen a familiar enemy, The city guard. Connor and Melody made a break for the back door towards the stables, Connor rushing Melody onto her horse and jumping onto his own. Melody looking back at him as he shouted to go. They rode off to the next town, hiding in a barn of a wheat farm owned by a young couple. When they had first arrived Melody's heart ached when the couple had opened the door. Her eye fell onto the young women holding her newborn baby, reminding her of the fire in which cause the death of her young sister, mother, and father when she was only nine. As Melody stared at the roof of the barn looking at the night sky through the skylight of the barn house, Her eyes squinted as she saw what seemed like an envelope falling from the roof, it gently landed onto her lap. She slowly began to open it as she pulled out a paper covered in black ink, she began to read the letter as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Connor, You were right we should start working together again," She said as he began to sit up from his nap.

"Wait, Seriously? Are you sure you haven't hit your head Mel" Connor responded as he grabbed melody carefully and began to check for any injuries.

"I'm serious... But I think we might need a little help" Melody said as she passed him the letter she just received.

" Are you sure about this Melody? I mean I'm all down for it, but this is gonna be a lot for us" Connor asked her as he looked up from the letter. Melody nodded her head as she began to pack her things, putting on her belt back on and blade into her hilt.

"Should we be waiting till morning?" He asked.

"We've got a lot to do Connor, We can't waste any time," Melody said as she began to walked to the entrance of the barn and pushing open the door of the barn as the cool spring wind blew into the building. Melody looked back at Connor, The moonlight shining down onto her as the wind brushed through her hair. Melody's hands reaching up to the sky as she stretched her back smiling as Connor began walking towards her.

"You're so gonna owe me one when this is all over, I hope you know that" Connor added as He and Melody walked out into the night, ready for the journey that awaited them.


	2. Runaway

 

> Chapter 2: Runaway...

The sound of birds chirping as the sun peeking through her velvet curtains. The large door to her room creaking open, the eldest maid began to walk in, her old black flats clicking in together with each step she took. Her wrinkled hands reaching for the curtains slowly pulling them apart, as the beams of light came through the balcony windows. She then began to walk towards the large king sized bed, standing at the edge of it. Looking towards the lump hidden underneath the covers and numerous of pillows gathered on the bed.

 

> "Princess Ann, It's already late morning and you still haven't gotten dressed" She sighed as the young princess shifted from underneath only to turn over ignoring the voice of the maid. She patiently waited for some time letting out another sigh as she grabbed onto the covers covering the young girl.
> 
> "I'll countdown from 5, and if you do not come on out... I will have to use force, Princess." Her voice now sounded more demanding rather than the light kinder tone it once was when she first entered. She waited a couple of seconds realizing that the Princess still was not moving.
> 
> " 5......4" She paused to see if there was any movement, but the Princess had not moved an inch.
> 
> "3......2......Don't make me do this Annie, You are no longer a child there's no need to act this way" As she finished that she heard the sounds of light snores coming from underneath.

Her shoulders caved in as she had finally given up in reasoning with the young girl, She tugged the covers completely off of the Princess. A groan of frustration came from the Princess, She covered her eyes from the sun coming through.

> " Kathryn, can't you just let me sleep in this one day?" Annie whined as she used her fair hair to cover her face.
> 
> " I wish I could Princess, but you have important things to do today and King Henry would like to speak to you," Kathryn said as she walked towards the large dresser opening it up.
> 
> " Now, Shall we get ready?" Kathryn said turning towards Annie with a smile. Annie groaning as she pulled herself out of her bed, her white nightgown brushing onto her pale legs as its hem reached the floor.

the floor creaking with every step she took finally reaching to the dresser that Kathryn was waiting for her. Kathryn turned towards the dresser and pulled out a beautiful emerald green dress, as she stepped into the dress and Kathryn began to tie her into the dress, and kneeled down helping Annie into her shoes. Kathryn then called in another maid as she began to braid Annie's hair.

 

> "What are my duties for today?" Annie asked looking over at Kathryn.
> 
> " You must help to prepare for the Festival, Speak with your father, and meet with some important guests" Kathryn answered whiling intertwining her hands together before bowing to Annie. Annie smiled at Kathryn before standing up and thanking both Kathryn and the other maid for helping her get ready.
> 
> "I'll see you soon Princess, have a great day," Kathryn said smiling as Annie began to walk out of the room. Annie began walking down the halls as she passed a patrol of guards in the halls, they all stopped and saluted to Annie. Annie bowed and thanked them as she continued towards the ballroom, as she opened the doors the room was filled with laughter and music. Annie looked around for her mother, as she slowly walked in she heard her mother's voice call out to her.
> 
> "Annie over here," Her mother said as she was surrounded by several servants. Annie's mother was known as one of the most beautiful women of the region, she had beautiful long brown hair, Deep green eyes, and pale skin. Her smile could light up a room in a matter of seconds. Annie walked up to her mother, the servants around her gently bowing to Annie.
> 
> " I just wanted you to see if you agreed with my choices for the flowers," Her mother said as she walked over to a table covered with several different types of bouquets. Annie followed quickly behind her as well as the servants.

On the table were many kinds, some that Annie had never seen before in her life. She saw Irises, Roses, Lilies, Violets, Amaryllis, and Nemophila.

 

> "I was thinking of doing a mix of Violets and May Flowers, May flowers because it's May of course," Annie's mother said chuckling, Annie rolled her eyes at the terrible attempt at a joke.
> 
> " Honestly I think that the Nemophilas and Amaryllis look better together," Annie said with the straightest face she could do, trying not to show how disappointed she was in her mother for what she said.
> 
> "Queen Mariana, We have the musicians you request they're waiting for you outside in the garden," Said one of the servants who had just walked back from the group.
> 
> "Oh, Thank you so much for telling me, I'll be there right away" The Queen spoke with such a gentle voice as she kindly smiled once again at the servant. Annie's mother looked back to her as she touched her shoulders, something seemed off when her mother spoke to her this time.
> 
> " Annie your father said he wanted to talk to you earlier on, but it seems I've stolen time from him. I suggest you go speak to him right away, and remember that He loves you just as much as I do" She said before giving Annie a quick hug and walking off to the garden with the servants following her.

Annie stood there confused for sometime before shrugging it off and began to walk towards where her father always was, the throne room. As she reached two large doors, the opened before she could to see a pair of deep blue eyes.

 

> "Oh, I'm so sorry Princess. I didn't know you were there." A young woman may be the same age as she was, the girl didn't seem to be quite tall maybe around a couple inches taller than she was. Her hair was dark brown, but if you stared long enough you could see a tint of fiery red. Annie hadn't realized that she had been staring for so long until the girl snapped her out of the trance she was in.
> 
> " I'd say hire an artist, get a portrait done. You can stare at it longer" She said while laughing, holding back a smile.
> 
> "I'm sorry, that was so rude of me. I'm Annie, Who are you?" Annie apologized while reaching out to shake her hand. The girl shook Annie's hand and smiled.
> 
> "My name's Melody, it's great to meet you," She said before looking over Annie's shoulder. Annie turned to where she was looking to see a boy waiting for the girl as he was leaning against the wall, He stood up straight and bowed to Annie while smiling.
> 
> "It was very nice meeting you Annie, I hope to see you soon..." She added before walking towards the boy. As Annie began to walk inside the throne room her name was called once again.
> 
> "Princess Annie, Don't you think tonight will be quite hot? Maybe it would be best to leave your windows open..." Said the young girl as she turned the corner with her partner.

She shook off whatever feeling had just washed over her and began to walk inside, turning to what was in front of her to see her father sitting proudly on his throne.

 

> "Annie, I've been waiting for you all day," He said as he leaned forward from his seat. Annie walked closer to him as she began to speak to him.
> 
> "I'm sorry father, Mother wanted me to help with the festival's flower arrangements" Annie responded as she finally stopped right in front of the throne.
> 
> "I see, that's wonderful to hear you've started to be part of the tradition," He said smiling.there was silence for some time, as his smile began to fade away.
> 
> "Is there something wrong father?" Annie asked taking a step closer to him.
> 
> "Annie, you've come of age to be ready for marriage and I have faith in the fact that you will be able to find a partner in this upcoming festival. So, I have invited several possible spouses that will be a great partner in ruling this kingdom" He said as he rose from his throne walking towards her.
> 
> "Father..I don't know if I'm really ready to take this role, maybe if you gave me more time I could catch up on more important things in order to be truly ready" She replied as her father looked down at her as his smile turns into a frown.
> 
> "Annie you're more than capable to rule this kingdom. I know for sure you'll be fine. You'll just have to give up on some studies, such as sword fighting, archery as it's not very lady-like to do so." He tried saying in a light-hearted tone.
> 
> "But father, I don't need to get married. Especially getting married to a man I've never met before" Annie pleaded with him.
> 
> "I'm sorry Annie, but it's for the future of our people and the future of this country," He said as his hands rested on her shoulders, his eyes filled with sorrow as if he was begging for her to understand.
> 
> "What about my heart and what I want" She begged.
> 
> "Sometimes it's not about what you want, it's what needs to be done "He snapped.
> 
> "Annie, you aren't a child anymore. You're already seventeen and you need to grow up. I've given you everything I possibly can and do everything I can do to delay this choice but the time has come and I can't stop this from happening anymore" He added trying to reason with her while holding back the anger in his voice.

Annie fought the urge to hold in her tears. Yes, her father had given her all she could ever want, but the one thing she wanted was to be free, live on her own and marry someone she loved. Her father wiped the tears that now had started falling down her cheeks. Annie smacked his hands anyway and ran out the doors.

 

> "Annie, Please Understand" Her Father shouted as she left.Annie didn't know where she was going, but all she wanted was to get away, far away from where she was.

Annie sat down on a cold stone bench. Not every girl had wished to be a princess and Annie was one girl that never wanted this life. She wanted to be like other girls and live normally, find her own love and be who she wanted to be. There was a sudden shout as Annie turned around her a group of Guards came to her swords drawn. One of them grabbing onto to her as they lead her back into her room.

 

> " Princess, please stay inside. There has been an intruder, it's for the best you stay hidden" Said one of them as they began to close the door.

Annie sat there in silence, confused to what and who had attacked the castle. She laid down onto her bed and began to cry into her pillows, her head becoming heavy as she fell softly asleep. Sudden she felt someone shake her as her eyes started to open. She met the gaze of her maid her eyes showed how sorry she was for Annie, had everyone but her known what was going to be happening?

 

> "I'm sorry to wake you Princess, but your brothers have returned and King Henry wishes all of the royal family to attend dinner" Kathryn said as Annie stood up with an expressionless face.
> 
> "I understand, thank you" Annie said as she got dresses once again into a light blue gown with white lace trims around the hem of the dress.

She did not look or speak to Kathryn once she left the room, she did not care if any of the guards or servants had bowed to her, no cared for anyone calling to her as she entered the dining hall.  All her brother had been sitting with their wives, Her father sitting at the head of the table as always and her mother sitting to his left. To his right was an empty seat, Annie knew it was for her and she hated the fact that she had to sit with him on all days.

 

> "Annie, It's great to see that you've decided to join us" Queen Mariana said as she stood up walking over to her daughter and helped her sit down.
> 
> "It wasn't my choice, it was more of an order" Annie said with no emotional.

This shocked her mother at the response she gave, quickly smiling to try and ease the situation she knew was going to be unfolding tonight.

> "You're right, your father and I thought it would be a good idea to have everyone here to eat together before the festival and to caught up on everyone's lives" Her mother said gently as she began to look around the table, having everyone nod their heads in agreement.

Soon everyone began to eat and talk, the room filled with laughter and the sound of drinks hitting one another form the ale that her brother had been drinking. Annie's father looked over to her, he could see how lifeless his daughter had become. A frown crossed onto his face as he spoke to her.

> "Annie, You haven't even touch your meal. Or said a single thing since your brother have gotten here."

Annie looked at him with an emotion he had never felt before from his daughter, it was a look of disgust and rage that no apology or gift could every fix.

> " I'm not hungry nor to I wish to speak at this moment" She snapped back to him as she suck into her chair.

Her mother shocked that she had been so rude towards her father, especially in front of her family.

> "Annie, I understand that you're upset but-" Her mother was cut off as Annie snapped at her before she could finish the sentence.
> 
> "No Mariana, You don't. You wanted to marry my father, I never asked to be married off to some strange man who could be doing God-No-What right now" Annie snapped, this caused King Henry to stand from, his sit as he smashed his hand on the table causing the whole hall to be filled with an awkward silence.
> 
> "Annie, you aren't a child so I will not treat like one. Learn your place in life or I will make sure it is clear to form now one. Now get out of my sight before you completely ruin everyone's night" He shouted as tears began to run down her face, before Annie turned from sit and ran out the door to her bedroom.

The door to her room busted open as she came through, she sat on the floor crying for some time her breathing was heavy as she tried caught her breath. She felt as though the room had become to warm for her to even think, as she walked towards the windows of her room and pushed them open, soon a rush of cool wind came through. It had been years since she cared to open this windows, she had become tired of the same old view. this time it had felt different, something inside her told her things would be different. As she opened her eyes and took a deep breath in, she could feel her lungs fill and her heart becoming calm. Turning back into the room there laid an envelope on her bedside table. She cautiously walked towards it as her finger brushed over it. taking one deep breath she picked it up and sat down onto her bed, slowly opening it. Annie began to read what was written in black cursive ink, she was first confused as to why this was sent to her. As she began to think as to why and how it got here she remembers the conversation she had earlier. Had the girl hinted at this of all things? Was it that the girl wanted her to follow after her? Annie sat there for some time on what she would do, and after a while, she had made her choice. Annie packed what she could and sneaked down to the stable as she held tightly onto her letter with hope for this new life she had chosen as she had now become a runaway...

 

>  
> 
>  

 


End file.
